Part 160
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' ' Part 160 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- BioShock Infinite : The Boast of Kenny Levine : Degenerated sequel game elements, used with a badly contrived confused plot/story, in a huge cotton candy terrain full of implausible fantasy content. All hyped to the stars, and with paid gushing reviewers. --- --- --- A Whole MMORPG Sub-game Around 'Stealth' (one more game sub-flavor) : ''' * Missions which require sneaking about (but then Players can decide to skip these Mission if they "aren't into it" - some people find them tedious.) The MMORPG system has enough resources and adaptability to have this playing style variant. * Better sensor cues (now that YOU will be paying attention and go slow enough) * Better actions added to the game like peeking around corners (watch out Splicers know this trick too). * More complicated game mechanics where such details are better simulated (including proper opponents who react more naturally) * Basic/Intermediary/Advanced difficulties for Missions (Players get tired of constant 'hard' failz - so give em a 'booby prize' mode) Basic Stealth Tactics can open additional options/tactics in other 'less-stealthy' play (and the countermeasures against Splicers (AI) who can use Stealth). Gives Players incentive to at least TRY IT. --- --- --- '''Headline In 1890 Territorial Blotter : Man Drowned at Baptism - Woman Charged for Murder - Hanging Judge to Sit Case Strange Testimony - There was a whole crowd of them, but they disappeared real quick once the murder was comitted ... Preacher calls for additional charge of Blasphemy and Witchcraft. --- --- --- Government Order Laws You don't need a 'Red Light District' Unless ... : Sirens Alley ... Thus it is implied (intentionally or not by the writers) that there are variances of 'rules' within Rapture, and that it is all NOT always a "free-for-all" "anything-goes" type of place. ( The writers maybe don't understand the concept of a 'Red Light District' as was done in American history? Not understanding that it is a designated/regulated area of licentiousness, compared to the way the writers otherwise indicated that Rapture was supposed to be ?? (no regulation ...) Again - Rapture ISN'T a place with NO LAWS. Apparently you can have local ordinances restricting such 'entertainments' from designated areas and allowing them in others. Private property probably can have its own rules - within its own confines. 'Local' ordinances reasonably would have to be plainly posted (and some overall Rules For Rapture would be in effect). --- --- --- Alternate Alternates Lazy Regurgitation (BaSx Plot Similarities to Rapture BioShock Content) Atlas is really Daisy Fitzroy in a different dimension out for revenge (also - maybe Fontaine was killed by some Splicer, and that 'guy' took Atlas's place) -- Explains why Fontaine/Atlas character has become such a moron in thr DLC. A 'Merged' Daisy knows all about that Lobotomy thing (because Dr Pinchot demonstrated it in that Infinite BS side story), when why else should Fontaine/Atlas not just 'know', BUT HAVE THE LOBOTOMY TOOLS all ready for use ???? Yes the BaSx plot did get even more *Derpy* at that point. (( '' A good example of pathetic third-rate DLC writing )) --- --- --- '''I Have a Lighter In My Thumb, But Now I Also Have Chronic Flatulence' : The issue of Side Effects of Fontaine's ADAM products (and of later ADAM products of other producers). * Earlier products might not have the (subsequently developed) features minimizing identified Side Effects. * Later products attempt more radical/complex genetic enhancements (with more complex/invasive side effects) . * What is considered 'acceptable' defects for a released product ?? And what might Fontaine (or Bootleggers) not care about ? * Bell Curve variation of reactions of different people using these ADAM products (deaths happening eventually). * Rapture Newspapers who LOVE to publish (sensational) horror stories about 'Side Effects' The game story/writers avoided this issue, instead of having to more creatively explain its inevitability. --- --- --- Roleplaying Game(s) Seen in Rapture (On Some Undisturbed Table in Some Locked Room in the Ruins) : "Gangsters & Bootleggers", "Parasites and Heroes", "The Manson Family RPG" , "Sim Gulag", "Magic The Fantasy Quantum Bullshit" ... Eventually with real Rules you can play as a Mini-Game (Handheld/Browser App Stuff) ... "game within a game". Detailed Ensemble of affiliated Objects, so that all Players eventually get to see it (collectible figures and game books and 'modules'). Additional Props (or 'Plorps' if you are missing most of your teeth) : Pizza Boxes, Empty Soda Cans, some 17-sided Dice Funny, if Players have so much fun playing with these, that they ignore the rest of the MMORPG. --- --- --- Raptureville (Farmville-like App ... Except There's more gunfire ) --- --- --- Vita Chambers - BaSx Suchong Developing It - NO. ''' : And with the BaSx Timeframe Pushing that development '''Far Too Early ? AND SORRY, NO TO THE QUANTUM BULLSHIT (BioShock Rapture is Science Fiction based, not Fantasy and especially not BAD Fantasy) . It seems (from previous games' evidence) Vita Chambers were meant to be used by most people (probably for a 'Fee' like most everything else) as a "Next Generation Health Station" (a Ryan Industries product which could compete with ADAM). There are ads and signs around implying this : "Introducing the Future of Health and Wellness ! The Vita-Chamber, Restore Vigor and Spirit with the Touch of a Button !" The Vita Chambers probably were not (for a plausible story) originally intended to "Resurrect" you from Death (the signs indicate it was more for restoring you to good health, revitalizing you when you worked hard, and perhaps make you seem "younger"). The alleged "Resurrection" would only have been a later development during the war, and it STILL functioned more like Resuscitation - for patients who weren't quite dead. The 'back to life' idea being more a marketing gimmick. Who's to say how 'dead' you were when some passing kind stranger (Ryan himself for Jack ??) carried you to the machine and crammed you in it -- as you WERE unconscious at the time. People probably would get a reward for assisting a 'Patient' into the machine (paid out of the patient's membership). Some method of preventing people from purposefully being 'whacked' to milk the rewards would be needed (like a long delay of awarding any CASH or credit being rendered to the rescuer's Vita-Chamber service account, etc ... ). It seems THAT advanced experimental "Resuscitation" feature was never available to the public before the Civil War broke out, and at some point Ryan had them tweaked to work only for him (or his minions), just as he restricted use of the Metro Bathyspheres and installed the Security Systems to control Authorized-Only areas. With Splicers respawning frequently in YOUR game, maybe that can be explained by the Vita-Chambers now being all Hacked, and in general use (Did you check that they were really dead ?? Their corpses do seem to disappear alot, maybe they are dragged off while you aren't watching??) Just because WE never saw it happen ... --- --- --- EVE Comes In Grape Flavor Too ... If you can have Absinthe flavored Toothpaste (Sander Cohen started that fad) then ... --- --- --- Father Comstock's Tear Contact To Rapture - He A Stooge for Sofia Lamb ?? ' : Did he help organize 'punishment (we saw) for "Unbelievers" ?? (Did 'Collectivist' Sofia even NEED assistance there ?) They had LONG Heart-to-Heart talks about how difficult it was to handle people who "just didn't get it", and who 'fought' against what was 'Best' ? The Comstock-Lamb Letters - So that 'Church of the Lamb' thing was an emulation of what Comstock had first done ??? (( *** Actually interesting : THAT same (BS2) idea was basically recycled into Infinite BS -- Yet more simple regurgitation, when Kennyboi failed producing 'new' ideas for the Infinite BS game)). --- --- --- ' "There are Ten Thousand Stories in The City, This Was Just One Of Them" ''' : ((An Old 50s TV show had that as its opening ...)) Micro stories that Players can follow ... Compelling and Interesting (a criteria for producing them). The Players gain something by following the story (useful-knowledge/access/connections/...). Part of the Player Asset Creation mechanism of the MMORPG to get lots of them made, and have them improved via Collaboration (Sorry Fanbois, no long lost relatives of important NPCs, please in your stories). Because of the MMORPG's Tool Mechanism and having large number of premade Building-Blocks (props, scenes, NPC prototypes), Players who want to create Missions/Quests (and their Stories) will be able to do alot more than allowed on previous-generation MMORPG systems, which (if even existent) generally had abominable 'Mod' tools, which restricted even company employee productivity. --- --- --- '''BioShock Movie : BioShock Movie - Levine supposedly himself stepped in to 'axe' the project, saying he’d only want it done if it were done right. Like Infinite BS was? Uh, Kinda like Robespierre selling kittens and saying he will be kinder in the future ... Levine now got the AXE from any further BioShock involvement. Possibly it was all just Hype from the start (ALOT of 'movies' get "proposed", which never happen). Concept Art? Sure, but consider whether most of BioShock 1's "Concept Art" went very far in the published game. --- --- --- LA Noire in Rapture ? ' : Investigation Missions. Missions got tiresome in LA Noire after a while -- How many Players will pay attention to *Observe* through too much time ???) First : It has to be something you DON'T "just look up on the internet" to solve (randomizing without genericising is the goal). That is added game-making difficulty of randomizations, when a cohesive crime story is to be presented to the Player. Second : To even get Players to do it just a few times, it has to REWARD them with something they REALY REALLY WANT (like a Metro Pass to get around faster in the game). A game design idea I saw years ago said that the game time spent should be rewarded (compensation for the effort made), or players will just find something easier/more rewarding to do. Third : Need a somewhat more versatile 'inspection' and 'looking' interface (Which IS Hard to Do Well) The interrogation system requires VERY close attention to 'story'/'plot'/'case' detail. LA Noire baiscally lead you through alot of the evidence, indicating what was important. Then the player had to put the pieces together themselves. Fourth : The face reading/voice inflections were important in La Noire to tell if suspects/witnesses were telling the truth or lying or uncertain. How to have NPCs acting that good (programmed/scripted) in a more general game may be difficult. (( '' Damn!!! This MMORPG seems to be glombing together too many different games - What's next? Will you be able to play 'Bowling' in it too ?? Hmm, "Redneck Rampage" had that ... '' )) - One part of LA Noire I found tedious was : The movement mechanics (Designed to be shared with console systems, and thus was hamstrung with those system's control limitation). If things were more fluid and less forced, then poking around for clues might be more fun. In the MMORPG you should be able to toss things about, and turn up unexpected (and creepy) things. Getting stuck on terrain features in the LA Noire game's choreographed 'action' scenes likewise was bothersome/distracting. - Note - L.A. Noire described in gamemaker terminology as being : "roguelike procedural sandbox algorithms". --- --- --- '''Hotel Hell : ' Idea : The Iconic Hotel Monsenor turned into an Evil Boss HQ ROOM SERVICE !!!! ... '''YOU - CANT - HANDLE - ROOM SERVICE !!!! Tower of Terror all over again - Elevators were just so mediocre in the previous BioShock games. --- --- --- Fitting Columbia's Population - Its Limited By Building Patterns : How may people could possibly live in palatial residences (ie- the 'progressives' house...) in Columbia ?? Most 'white' people would need affordable living units being MUCH Much smaller apartments, to fit its imagined population. Apartment building's size is constrained by needing windows for ventilation (if not lighting) - the buildings floor layout can only be one layer deep with most rooms requiring access to windows. There would then be a central interior hallway and stair/elevator core). This is not even to accommodate Surface-city Summer heat issues (something likely ]less an issue at Columbia's altitude). Light ? Well lightbulbs were starting to be common consumer items, but you needed MANY of them ($$$) to equal even indirect daylight lighting. This isn't pertaining to the Untermenschen who can live in tenement cells 10 to a room - as the ruling class in control of Columbia don't much care to waste space on them. Mentioned elsewhere is : The Problems with so much of Columbia's much too tall (shown) building heights, with all the complications of when the buildings are more than 5-6 stories - with the limitation of construction in those days, and the practical limit when you are without Elevators (also it used to be because fire ladders could not reach further than that - a Rule dating back to Roman times). If you look at New York City (the epitome of a 'City') decades after Infinite BS's story, the vast majority of building there are still only 6 (or less) stories tall. --- --- --- "Blowtorch Used To Kill Spiders Burns Down Home" (Recent real world news story) : So what's the spider situation in Rapture ?? You need enough prey for them to exist. We did see flies over rotting food (though for some reason the corpses remained maggot free). Probably more commonly seen in the remaining active agricultural areas (where lots of bugs likely are). Note the Aviary (Bee place in BS2) - in Farmers Market, doesn't make that much sense unless linked closely to all the plants the bees get their sustenance from (flowers). You CAN feed them artificially, but that results in rather expensive tasteless honey. Much agriculture STILL has a dependency on Bee activity (fruit trees in particular). --- --- --- Alternates Creepy Clown Columbia (Introduced for the MMORPG 'Fun' Remake) ''' : The usual equipment ramps - new Grease Paint upgrades ... each larger Red Noses, the dreaded Sqeeze-Horn of Perdition - AND even HUGER Shoes. Clowns - You still don't get it, do you?! They'll find you! That's what they do! That's all they do! You can't stop them! They'll wade through everything, reach down your throat, and pull your fucking heart out! Terminator ... And if you want to continue that 'dig' Levine has against religion, then you can make it have a (Levine inspired authentic diversity consideration) Hebrewic flavor to it (OMG OMG THAT WOULD BE '''RACIST !!!! - But it would be 'edgy' !!!!!!!!! -- 'Something not seen before' What Levine claimed about Infinite BS And you can still blame it all on the white American people the same way Levine has before ... ) Comstock's Creepy Clown College (or would that now be Goldstein's Clown College now ??) None of this would be any worse than the fustercluck Infinite BS game - and possibly a great improvement if the Combat mechanics were even just set back to the BS1/BS2 systems. --- --- --- Funny Loot names(from other games) - another Player Asset Creation Asset_Type : * Creepy Filth * Glistening Essence * Ancient Discarded Pizza Crusts (pizza production ended when the Chaos began) * Glinting Dust (not even fools gold) * Disgusting Goo * Blackened Skin (Ick, used for cheap leather articles) * Matted Fur (probably rat) * Decrepit Finger Bone (used as gaming pieces) Lots more (look up on other game wikis) --- --- --- BioShock MMORPG "Breaking the Moulderings Of Standard MMORPGs" ' : No More Genocidal MMORPGs where you have to slaughter 150 of something to win some minor 'Achievement' (and with little variation in that activity, except maybe just even higher/genocidal body counts needed at increased experience levels). No more endless numbers of generic enemies which you have to kill in much the same generic combat settings just to pass through an area (with little tactical effect of the terrain or need for different tactics/weapons to make it interesting). No more repeating the same limited number of Skills/Actions over and over (and over). Lets get rid of Worlds where most NPCs stand around like mannequins, and many only talk to you as if they were an ATM machine. No more. Lets have each one having a story, and be much more interactive and require the Player to think a little and be a little creative. MMORPG's NPC sidekicks/lackeys/minions/helpers/butt-monkeys aren't just gonna throw stuff at you ... (while they stand around invulnerable). They can also pocket stuff useful to themselves (and projects you've designated). Have them have some of their own agenda, which you have to comprehend and manage. They should also require you to best use their abilities - a little more complicated that mere 'object' tools/weapons activations. --- --- --- add to BS1 subpage under Infinite BS "Infinitoid" (or Infinitard ???) : The Infinite BS writers showed us they have little concept of the term "Infinity" (( '' *** Why they didn't add "Extreme" (or Xtreme) to the title to boost sales (as per marketing research) I can't figure out ... ')). All the quantumz BS was just a bunch of buzzwords to justify 'magic', and to let them do whatever they felt like in the plot (and THAT so fricken poorly, even then ... Sad all those badly copied things from Bioshock 1 and 2s Rapture games). --- --- --- pix of bottles Infinite BS '''Bottles Made By Artists Which Never Have To Actually Serve Real Word Use : Beside problematic shapes, costs, vending machine weirdness ... Fink's Pornographic 'Vigor' Bottles probably would get him 'Thrown out Of Paradise' (Executed by being tossed over the side) for selling these kinds of obscene things (1900s - remember). The game's developers really didn't "get" the Era they were supposed to be portraying (and for the reactionary cultists in Columbia even moreso -- all pretty SADLY dim bulb writing). --- --- --- Dr Suchong I Presume ... : Suchong is found (in the MMORPG) hiding in an enclave in a remote part of Rapture Doctoring Survivors and having taken up Bonsai as a hobby. Healthiest bunch of refugees seen in this (the MMORPG's) time Alive ? Remember Suchong was a survivor, and 'faking ones death' seems to have been a commonplace event. --- --- --- ' "Measure Twice, Cut Once" ' : A good dictum for making AAA games. Design FIRST, before you start squandering resources for productuion that will be thrown away unused or chopped up and mixed together into an incohesive mess. --- 'Some Comstock Audio Diaries From the Game DON'T Sound Like an Old Man ' : He was supposed to VERY EARLY Be burned by his delving into 'Tear' dimension-land, resulting in Comstock paying the price for his strange deeds, and allowing that 'Prophet' Look ... (Those Audio Diaries are all supposed to exist well after that event). Seems like they recorded them BEFORE the game storyline was finally pinned down after 2 rewrites, and the many role and theme shifts (Redoing such Assets cost $$$$$, so they didn't bother correcting ?) --- --- --- 'Interesting Idea : Sander Cohen to Narrate Some of your 'Dreams' : ' * Flashbacks, effects of your 'cure', etc... * His Pithy commentary (but also diverging off into his narcissistic viewpoint) * Need a good voice actor to mimic the original * Lotsa use of the term 'Little Moth', and the faint smell of wet plaster. --- --- --- --- --- . . .